<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Drabble Series by idellaphod, sophinisba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235336">[Podfic] Drabble Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod'>idellaphod</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba'>sophinisba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noah's Arc (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Queer Character of Color, Dancing, Gen, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles by livrelibre, read aloud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Drabble Series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/208850">Drabble Series</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre">livrelibre</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for Voiceteam 2020, with music editing by idella and cover art by quoththegayven. Go team Red! This seems to be the first podfic for Noah's Arc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="cover">

<p class="cover-designer">Cover by quoththegayven</p>
</td>
<td class="content">
<h2>Streaming Audio</h2>
<audio></audio>

<h2>Downloads</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Noah's+Arc+Drabble+Series.mp3">MP3</a> | <b>Size:</b> 6.0 MB | <b>Duration:</b> 2:26 minutes</li>
</ul>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>